Linstead Remix
by McShipper
Summary: Series of one shots based on Linstead moments that have(will possibly) fall short on screen. Open to prompts. Rated T-M.
1. Assignment of the Year(Pt 1)

**HI ALL. OKay so i got an idea based on this weeks episode to do a one shot. So here I am doing it. A few of my Linstead girlies also suggested that someone do a re-write of linstead scenes that have fallen short since 2x08, so I will do that as well if you guys send me ideas of what scenes you want and what you want to happen. For those of you who read my other stuff I know it's been a long time since i've updated a few of my fics and I promise they will be coming soon, but I need to get through the end of this semester first. Next semester I will only be taking one class so it will be much easier for me to write more. Recently I wrote a 28 page paper, so i've been sort of busy. A reminder that I also suffer from a severly painful chronic illness, so i am in constant pain. I hope you all don't feel let down by my stories because I dont update as regularly as others do, I just have to take care of myself and my education before i focus on something that i do for fun, so i do apologize. **

**On a lighter note, I am hopeful for tonights episode but not getting my hopes too high just in case. Lord knows we've been disappointed before. Part 2 of this MIGHT be up after my class/before CPD tonight but I honestly can't make promises as I am fighting off two infections at the moment as well as my normal being in pain. It should be up by morning if it's not up tonight, I promise. I'm really excited about this one. It's not edited and not my best work but I hope you all enjoy anyways. Please follow/fav and review? You're reviews give me life. Feel free to send prompts in reviews, PM's, or on my Tumblr. Enjoy! **

**(P.S. I unfortunately do not own any of these characters.)**

* * *

><p>"The dead diamond dealer, Brice Wilton, and his wife have been photographed dozens of times entering this hotel which we've found out hosts an elite underground gambling club." Voight motions towards the whiteboard where pictures of Wilton and his wife hang. " On another note we obviously know that Antonio is in no way involved in Ashers death but we need to find the real suspect. Me and Olinski are going to take the lead on that." He stuffs his hands into his pockets as he continues to speak, "Antonio and Ruzek take point on the dealer, send Lindsay and Halstead in and see if they can collect some intell. You two take the rest of the day to memorize your cover stories and work with Ruzek to get you set up. Dress nice, this is a high society club; Look the part." He orders before calling out orders to the rest of the team.<p>

Jay Halstead glances over at his partner, raising an eyebrow. Erin locks eyes with her partner, nodding in his direction.

"Hank," Erin calls out, catching his attention before he enters his office. She walks up closer to him not wanting to ask in front of the entire team. "Do we have a departmental budget for this? I don't exactly have a lot of high society clothes hanging in my closet. If we're going to sell it, we're going to be wearing name brand everything."

Voight nods, "The department will front you the cash needed for the club." He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his personal credit card. "Put the clothes on this, buy yourself something pretty."

"Ew I hate that line." Erin says, scrunching her nose.

"Don't be so sensitive." Voight says with a laugh.

"Don't be so misogynistic." Erin quips, sticking her tongue out at him before breaking into a smile. "No, but thank you for taking care of this. Wouldn't want our cover to be blown because they figure out I'm wearing knock off Marc Jacobs."

"You'll do great." Voight says supportively, before nodding for her to leave his office. "A town car will be waiting outside the precinct at 9, don't be late."

"Yes sir!" She mock salutes him before turning on her heel and making her way over to her partner. They have some shopping to do.

* * *

><p>"All I'm saying is that it would have been nice to get some support when I was accused of murder. Or at least benefit of the doubt. " Jay murmurs as he stands under the hot spray of one of the locker room showers. "No one believed me."<p>

"That's bullshit." Erin says from in front of the locker room mirror where she stands in a robe, curling her hair.

"It's not, Voight and Antonio both hit me and Jin slammed a door in my face. Plus you were no where to be found, probably making out with the fireman.I had to figure it out on my own." Jay complains as he shuts off the water and begins drying off in his shower stall.

Erin rolls her eyes in the mirror. "You sound bitter about it Halstead." Erin says as she switches hands starting to curl the other side of her head.

"I am, the entire team believed I was capable of murder. No one believed in me." Jay says with a hint of vulnerability in his voice. He walks out of the shower stall, closing the door roughly behind him.

Erin switches off her curling iron and sets it down. Her eyes meet his in the mirror and she holds his gaze. "I believe in you. I always have." She says sincerely.

Jay shrugs and quickly changes the subject. Erin lets her eyes wander from his face and drift lower, to where a towel is knotted at Jay's waist. Her eyes catch the droplets of water that are still cascading down his muscular stomach and disappearing beneath the towel. The sight makes Erin bite her lip slightly.

"Earth to Erin," Jay says, grabbing her attention and dragging her eyes back to his face.

Erin's face is painted with perplexity, "Yeah, sorry." She says, her mouth suddenly dry. "What?" She cocks her head slightly to the side, trying to pass of that she was paying attention.

"I was talking about our cover, asking if you had our story down. Remember? The details sell it." He leans back against the wall and crosses his arms over his chest. "But i think the better question here is are you enjoying the view?" He says in a confident tone, his lips curving into a knowing smile.

Erin pushes away from the counter and spins to face him. "Actually," she says as she walks over to him, leaving only mere inches between them, "I am enjoying the view." She licks her lip as she runs the tips of her fingers down his bare torso and can't help but notice when his muscles jump beneath her touch.

"Oh really?" Jay asks, his voice huskier than it was a moment ago.

Erin rolls onto her tip toes bringing her face closer to his. Her hand sneaks up and cradles his cheek. She draws out the moment as long as possible, letting their lips almost meet before letting her face fall serious. "Nope." She says, lightly smacking his cheek and throwing her head back with a laugh.

Jay groans and leans his head back against the wall. "You need to watch that smart mouth of yours Lindsay." He says through clenched teeth.

"Whatcha gonna do about it Halstead?" She taunts, poking him in the shoulder. He takes the opportunity and grabs her wrist, intending to spin her around, pin her against the wall, and kiss her until neither of them could think. Instead Ruzek walks into the locker room, so they are caught in an awkward position with Jay gripping her wrist.

"Whoa, am I interrupting something?" Adam Ruzek asks curiously as he walks towards the pair. Erin and Jay both lock eyes with each other and he releases his hold on her wrist.

"Not at all," Erin says enthusiastically. She sneaks her devilish hands down to Jays waist and pulls the knot out of his towel before spinning on her heel and sauntering over to her locker, making Jay scramble to cover himself.

"Jay is just walking around naked." She says matter of factly. "Which is pretty brave if you ask me considering how cold it is outside."

Ruzek just about dies of laughter. "Jesus, Erin that's just cruel." He manages between laughs.

Jay sets his jaw and glares over at Erin, who sends him an overly sweet smile. She fights back the urge to blow him a kiss, knowing that it would be pushing him a bit too far.

"What's up?" She asks in Ruzek's direction as she fiddles with the bags of clothes they had bought earlier.

"Well I have your Alias ID's here, credit cards, and some cash for gambling." He says setting the items on the counter. "And apparently Atwater got you the hook up with a hella fine Audi 3000." Adam says with groan, clearly jealous by the situation. "Hey Lindsay, you wanna take me undercover instead?" He asks, and he earns a laugh from Erin.

Jay finishes buttoning up his pants and walks over to the counter with his brand new leather Calvin Klein wallet in his hand.

He picks up their ID's and lets out a snort. "Steele, really?" Jay asks, amusement lacing his voice.

"You've gotta be kidding," Erin says as she makes her way over to Jay, snatching her ID from his fingers. She gives Ruzek an annoyed glare.

"What is this Ruzek, Fifty Shades of Grey?" Jay asks mockingly.

"Pfft, You wish." Erin laughs hitting Jay on his still bare chest.

"No, you wish." Jay retorts, which only earns him an eye roll from her.

"Watch it Halstead, or Ill have to take a belt to your ass." Erin quips, sending him a heated look.

"Speaking of belts," Ruzek comments, "Halstead here is yours, there's a mic in the buckle."

"Sweet," He says, taking it from his friend and threading it through his belt loops.

"Just don't go ripping your belt off and throwing it across the room, that thing is like 2K." Adam says, chewing the toothpick resting between his lip. We'll be rolling out in the next half hour. Before you go, just come see me so I can make sure the mic is calibrated."

Jay glances to his left as Erin turns away from them and shimmies into her dress, which just happens to hug every one of her curves perfectly. "Sure thing," Jay replies distractedly.

Adam raises an eyebrow and claps him on the shoulder before making his way out of the locker room.

"Hey," Erin says motioning to the zipper of her dress. "can you help?"

Jay makes his way over to Erin, his shirt still unbuttoned. He stands close to her, closer than she'd expect. One of his hands rests on her hip and the other takes hold of her zipper. He pulls up the zipper painfully slow. Erin can feel his breath tease the hairs on the back of her neck. His fingers trace the line of her zipper and then he steps back turning to walk back to his own locker.

"Thanks," Erin murmurs over her shoulder, slightly bewildered. The heat of his touch still lingering down her spine.

He finishes buttoning up his shirt and nods in recognition, a slight smile tugging at his lips. He likes that he can have the same effect on her that she does on him. He slips his arms into his brand new Armani jacket and buttons it at his waist. He walks over to the mirror to examine his look and he's got to admit, he looks pretty damn good.

Jay grabs his wallet and slides it into his coat pocket. He grabs the rest of the items on the counter and turns to Erin, whose back is still to him.

"I'm going to go grab the car keys from Atwater and do a final check with Voight and Ruzek." Jay says to her, "See you down in the Lot?"

"Sounds good." Erin says, pretending to be distracted by the bags in front of her. She waits until she hears Jays footsteps exit the locker room before she lets out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She tries to gather herself and she wills the inappropriate thoughts to stop racing through her head. She has a job to do and she can't be distracted by the thought of Jay Halsteads hands all over her body.

She pulls up her dress and slides a thigh holster up her leg before sliding her small .22 caliber into place and smoothing out her dress. The top of her dress is skin tight with a deep v in between her breasts but she's thankful for the billowy bottom. She hates when she can't conceal her gun and is left unarmed. That was not the case tonight.

She slips on her designer heels and takes one last look in the mirror. Satisfied with her appearance she grabs her clutch and makes her way out of the locker room in search of her partner.

* * *

><p>Ruzek lets out a long whistle as Erin walks out into the back entrance of the precinct. She makes her way over to Adam, Antonio, and Jay. She feels her body heat as Jay's eyes travel her body, lingering a bit longer than usual.<p>

"Where's Voight?" She asks hoping that her cheeks aren't flushing under Jay's gaze.

"He's in with Layla, trying to get her to flip on someone for Ashers murder but she's not budging." Antonio mutters.

"You guys ready?" Jay asks his coworkers. They all nod and head to their respective cars.

"We'll hang back and park across the street from the hotel." Antonio says. "Code word is Jackpot."

"Original." Jay comments and Erin's hand slaps him on the shoulder.

Erin walks over to the passenger's side of the sleek black car in front of them. She runs a hand over the sleek shiny surface before reaching for the handle.

"Whoa," Ruzek gasps, "Lindsay, are you going to let Jay drive for once?"

"Yeah," she replies easily, making eye contact with her partner, who is wearing a slight smirk. "Yeah i think I am."

* * *

><p>"You look fantastic by the way," Jay mentions easily as they exit the car and looks over to Erin, who gives him a smug look.<p>

She saunters over to his side. "Yeah I know." She says with a shrug, as if to say 'duh'.

He smirks as he tosses the Valet the key's to 'his' car, "Careful with it, the gas pedal is a little sensitive," He pulls Erin into his side, " just like my woman here."

She plasters a smile on her face and manages to discreetly elbow Jay in the ribs. "Watch it, I can still kick your ass." She whispers through smiling teeth

"I'd like to see you try sweetcheeks." He retorts before releasing her.

They walk side by side down the long sidewalk into the hotel. They watch as several couples enter ahead of them, followed by another group of couples all dressed to the nines.

"Okay something is weird here." Erin says, conveying what they were both thinking aloud.

"When's the last time you saw a guy bring his wife to gamble?" Jay comments aloud, the gears turning in his head. He stops in his tracks, his fingers reach out to grip Erin's arm, stopping her stride. He takes in his surroundings and it takes him a minute to add everything together. High-end hotel, couples, loud music.

He almost chuckles before the words form in his mouth. "Uhhh, this is a sex club." He states.

"What?" Erin asks, clearly confused. She takes a moment herself to observe what Jay had pieced together and then she throws a hand over her mouth as recognition hits her. "Oh my god." She gasps, suppressing the need to laugh. "This really is going to be like 50 Shades of Grey."

Jay snorts, "Apparently." He clears his throat, "You think we can handle it?" He asks seriously, making eye contact with his partner. Their was a chance they would have to push some boundaries tonight. The shared thought causes excitement between the two, sparking like electricity.

"Oh definitely." Erin answers automatically, a smile forming on her lips. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p><strong>So okay…. part 2? It will be up when i get a few hours of sleep and finish with class. It SHOULD be up before the episode tonight, and if it can't get it up in time it WILL be done by tomorrow morning. So don't hate me for not finishing it, i just wanted to get what i had done and out there so i could focus on the next part which will prove to be quite interesting<strong>. ;)


	2. Assignment of the Year(Pt 2)

**A/N: Well here is the second part to my one shot that i promised you all like...3 weeks ago? I really do apologize but between school projects, being in a shit ton of pain, and now finals I have been absolutely way to busy to even focus on writing. I had it like half done and I couldnt finish, I have had like zero motivation. I have been doing a lot of vidding so look for some new Linstead videos soon. As for writing, I'll be doing it when I am able but i really shouldnt be making promises as to deadlines and things because as you all know I'm just horrible. My doctor is now diagnosing me with another very serious chronic illness so my life is a bit unexpected. I hope you all like my writing enough that it's worth the wait. I have had my friend Emily read through this and she says it's definitely worth the wait so I hope you all will agree? This is definitely rated M for language and other things ;) **

***Also i don't own these characters, sadly. :( **

**Enjoy ;) **

* * *

><p>Jay and Erin walk through the spiral door to the hotel and follow the path of other couples, who are disappearing between heavy red curtains. They can hear the beat of the music and it fuels the mix of terror and excitement flowing mutually through their veins.<p>

"I'm tripping right now," Jay comments, his fingers fidgeting.

"What?" Erin asks, snapping her head to look at him.

"This is a sex club." He states, "People have sex in here."

Erin nods and takes a deep breath. "Let me do the talking." She says before looping her arm through Jay's and pushing back the curtain.

They both keep a cool exterior as they make their way through the large dimly lit room. The music pumping through the speakers mirrors the mood in the room, it gives it a dark, twisted, kind of heartbeat. The pair glance around as they make their way through the large room. Jay gently tugs Erins arm bringing her closer to him. "Just so you know," He whispers, close to her ear. "Whatever we have to do to make this look convincing, I am totally prepared." He says sending her a smirk.

"So noble" Erin says, elbowing him gently in the ribs.

He lets out a laugh and then nods his head to the left. "Except that," He comments, motioning to a group of people, a man on all floors being dominated by two women. "I won't do that."

Erin laughs when she feels him shudder at the thought. "Come on _Mr. Steele_," She taunts, "You're telling me that you wouldn't be into a threesome?"

"I don't share." Jay says naturally, a hint of possessiveness in his tone. His immediate response catches Erin's attention and she looks up at him with a surprised look on her face. Most guys would automatically answer yes to a threesome. It just goes to prove to her that Jay isn't most guys, and the thought makes her smile slightly.

"What do you think, start at the bar and cozy up to a few people, try and pull some information?" Jay asks casually.

"Definitely." She answers, pulling him toward the bar. "Follow my lead."

* * *

><p>They both take a seat at the bar, sitting close together, their thighs touching. Erin looks around aimlessly, and after a moment it gets the attention of the bartender.<p>

"Can I get you anything?" The bartender asks, throwing a towel over his shoulder.

"Yeah, two whiskey's please." Erin says before resuming her search.

The bartender sets two glasses on the bar and begins to pour their drinks. "Looking for someone?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah actually, Last time we were here we had a really great time with a guy named Brice" She says, placing her hand on Jay's thigh."I was looking for him, so I could...thank him for showing us a good time." Erin says rubbing circles with her thumb on Jay's thigh.

The bartender looks around. "I don't see him here right now, but he probably won't be in for a while yet. I'll be sure to let you know if I do." He says, giving her a wink.

"Thanks, you're so helpful." Erin purrs. "I'd love to thank you later too." She grabs her whiskey off the bar and takes a hearty gulp of it.

The bartender raises his eyebrows in surprise, "Well, I'm on break in five. You can thank me all you want." He says with a smile and motions to Jay. "You too." He says before he turns to serve the other patrons.

Jay nods his head and bites back a laugh. Erin grabs her drink and settles back in her chair.

"So see anything interesting?" She asks, taking a sip of her drink.

"Well obviously." Jay says sending her a grin, "There's a blonde across the bar that seems pretty interested in me. Other than that people seem otherwise occupied."

"I can see that." She says, and lets out an exasperated laugh when Jay keeps looking at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?!" She asks, tightening her fingers on his thigh.

"I'm looking at you like that because, " He drops his eyes to his lap. " If you keep doing that, we're going to have a problem...arise"

Erin stares at him quizzically for a second before it sinks in. "Oh!" She gasps, and quickly removes her hand from his leg.

Before Jay can tell her that it was okay, they see the bartender signal to them to follow him. He leads them back to a private room and starts to strip.

The bartender starts undoing his belt. "Seriously, feel free to tap in" He says in Jay's direction.

"So whats your name?" Erin asks, rummaging in her purse.

"Brian." He says as he pulls his belt through the loops, "And I've only got about ten minutes so we'll have to make this quick.

Erin nods and tries to hold back a laugh as she pulls her badge from her purse. "Chicago PD. " She says, flashing her badge. "We need to ask you a few questions about Brice tight with him?"

"Not really, no." He says quickly.

"Really? It sure as hell sounded that way a few minutes ago." Erin comments as Jay rips the belt from Brian's hands.

"Do you know where you are? There is a judge down the hall and a city commissioner next door. This place is protected." The Brain quickly defends.

"This place may be protected, but your not." Jay says quickly,wanting to laugh at this guys callousness. "Is that how you want this to go? Fine, just give us an ID."

"Is this Brice?" Erin asks, holding up her phone.

"Yeah." Brain says reluctantly.

"How about his wife? You seen her around? Do they come together or does Brice work alone? " Jay asks harshly.

"I don't know." Brian says, avoiding eye contact with the pair.

Jay's eyes connect with Erin's and she watches as anger washes over his face, "This guy is jerking us off." Jay says through gritted teeth as he reaches out and grabs a fistful of Brian's hair. Using his grip on him he slams his face down into the table making a loud thud.

"You think that judge is going to protect you Brian? "Jay says tightening his grip on the bartenders neck. "Cause you make a good Mai Tai? Pull your head out of your ass and give us some information on Brice or I promise you your face will be plastered across the Sun Times tomorrow." Jay threatens into Brian's ear.

"Alright, alright." Brian finally breaks down. "Brice came in and was talking to some guy at the end of the bar but he left. He was looking for a jeweler, trying to sell some of his wifes diamonds since he found out she's been stepping out on him. "

"With who?" Jay demands, still gripping onto his neck.

"I don't know."

Jay slams the mans face back into the table. "Wrong answer. Try again." Jay says, and he looks over when he hears Erin snort.

"Fine. Asher. She was stepping out with Asher. Was planning on leaving Brice. Haven't seen her in a few weeks."

"Who was the guy Brice was talking to?" Erin asks from behind them.

"I don't know." He says and tenses when Jays fingers dig into his neck. "I swear! But I can ask around."

Jay pulls him back upright. "Do that." He says pushing him toward the door. "We'll be waiting by the bar."

"Nice job partner." Erin says, twisting her lips to avoid smiling. "Such a tough guy."

Jay rolls his eyes but his lips curve into a smirk. "You liked that, did you?"

"About as much as you liked my hand on your thigh." She says with a devilish grin.

"Yeah Yeah." He says, holding the door open for her. "Now you know one of my turn ons, whatever. Now If only I knew one of yours."

"Well what you just did was kind of hot." Erin admits, as she walks over to the bar, signaling to Brian for two more whiskeys. She cocks her head to the side to see Jay with a wide grin on his face. "Oh wipe that grin off your face. I just said it was hot I didn't say I'd drop my panties."

Jay hmms for a moment. "What would make you drop your panties then?" He asks, and lets out a groan when Erin's hand collides with his bicep.

"Watch yourself, _Mr. Steele_." Erin murmurs, handing him a glass. Instead of sitting at the bar, Erin opts for one of the booths against the wall so they could have a wider view of the club, in case Brice Wilton were to walk in.

"Come on, just give me a hint." Jay whines as they slide in to the booth.

Erin runs a hand through her hair before shaking her head. "Nope. If you want to know you'll have to guess."

Jay scrunches his nose. "It's some kind of foot thing, isn't it?"

Erin throws her head back in laughter. "No, not a foot thing. No weird fetishes here."

"Ugh." Jay groans. "Come on. Just a little hint."

"No way." Erin says, moving her phone around, trying to find a signal. "I'm trying to update tony," she says in a hushed tone. "I can't get a signal."

"Im sure they can hear every word we're saying." Jay suggests.

"Even more reason why I shouldn't tell you what my turn ons are." Erin quips, taking a sip of her drink.

"I promise I won't tell a soul. Is it like biting, or hair pulling?" He asks eagerly.

Erin just shakes her head with a laugh as she slides from the booth. She leans down and her hand grazes his thigh, "All of the above." She hums into his ear, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. She reaches past him and grabs her purse. She straightens her dress before turning to make her way through the club, a smirk plastered on her face.

* * *

><p>It takes her longer than she wants to find a signal and to fill in Antonio on what they had gotten so far. Antonio and Ruzek had gotten another lead and were no longer stationed outside. Erin was relieved that they hadn't been listening in on Jay nagging her about what turns her on. She drops her phone back into her purse and lets out a deep breath before pulling back the heavy red curtain to make her way back into the lively club. As she makes her way back to the bar, she notices some interesting things that make her giggle. She brings her hand to her mouth and decides that she should slow down on the whiskey, her head was already becoming foggy.<p>

As she walks back into the bar area her eyes narrow. A perky blonde is perched with her ass on the table in front of Jay. 'Really?' Erin groans internally. She stands back as she watches the blonde run her hand down Jay's bicep. The action makes her irrationally angry and she has to take a few deep breaths to calm herself before stepping forward.

Erin makes her way around the circular booth to sit next to Jay. She doesn't say a word, or even acknowledge the blonde, she simply lays her hand on his thigh.

"Are you sure?" The blonde asks suggestively, running her fingers over Jay's hand.

"I'm positive." Jay affirms with a nod.

The blonde pouts and crosses her arms under her chest, enhancing the amount of cleavage pouring out of her dress. "But I'm really fun to play with."

"I'm sure you are." Jay murmurs and a smile tugs at his lips as he feels Erin's nails dig into the muscle of his thigh.

"We're all good here." Erin assures in a sharp tone. "Why don't you go play with yourself." She plasters a fake smile on her face and runs her hand further up Jay's thigh.

Jay nearly chokes on his whisky, both at Erin's response and the vicinity of her hand.

"That wasn't very nice." Jay comments as they watch the blonde storm off in a huff.

"Oh well." Erin says with a shrug. She uses her free hand to finish off her drink before turning to Jay and giving him a smile. "What?" She asks when he won't stop staring at her.

"That whiskey got you feelin frisky?" Jay asks with a smirk.

Erin scoffs, "Me? No. Never." She says, catching her bottom lip between her teeth.

He clears his throat briefly, "Well...your 's uhhh...causing problems."

Erin watches as pink spreads across his cheeks. The combination of the whiskey clouding her head and the surge of power she feels knowing the fact that she's turning him on only makes her want to push him further. She tightens her grip and leaves her hand where it is.

"You know," Jay says leaning in to whisper into her ear. "Two can play that game."

Erin braces herself for his touch, yet when his calloused hand slips under her dress and connects with her thigh, electricity shoots through her veins. The shocking heat of his hand makes her want more and her thighs part slightly, giving his hand more room to roam.

Jay chuckles slightly at her reaction and a smile crosses his lips when he sees Brain walking back towards the booth that they are currently occupying. He keeps his hand in between Erin's soft thighs as the bartender approaches the table.

"So what'd you find out?" Jay asks curtly. He moves his hand higher up Erin's thigh and she lets out an involuntary gasp.

"I got you a name of the guy that Brice was dealing with." Brian hands the folded piece of paper over to Jay. He uses his free hand slip it into his pocket and pulls a hundred from his pocket. He hands it over to Brian who nods in thanks.

"Sorry for being an asshole earlier." Brian says apologetically. Jay nods as he traces patterns along Erin's thigh.

"Don't worry about it." He says, suppressing a smile as Erin's head falls back against the booth.

He watches a confused look cross Brians face. "Is she alright?" he asks curiously.

"Totally. She's fine." He murmurs as he slides out of the booth. "Thanks for your help, man." Jay says clapping him on the shoulder. As Brian walks back toward the bar Jay turns back to Erin who is looking at him confused. He stretches out his hand for her to grab.

"You're coming with me." He growls.

* * *

><p>Jay has his fingers intertwined with Erin's as he pulls her through the club. He pulls her back into the back hallway.<p>

Erin's voice breaks through his concentration. "Jay, where are we-" She is cut off mid sentence by Jay's lips crashing against hers. She freezes for a moment before she lets out a groan and melts into his kiss. He pushes her up against the wall and her legs automatically find his waist.

Erin bites his bottom lip before deepening the kiss. She feels his hands blazing a trail over her body and she rolls her hips against his. He runs his hand up through her hair and thrusts back against her in response, making her gasp. He tightens his grip on her hair, pulling it and break their kiss, his lips immediately latching on to her neck.

As Jay's lips move on her neck Erin lets out a moan as she feels a familiar ache grow in her lower belly. She tightens her legs around his hips and he counters her action by nipping at her neck.

"Stop teasing me." Erin commands breathlessly. She feels Jay smile against her neck before moving his lips back to hers.

Their lips move feverishly together and Jay slips a hand between them to find the spot he knows will drive her crazy. He grinds his hips against her as his thumb collides with her clit over and over. His hands and hips are relentless, her fingers dig into his sides and he knows she's close. He moves rapidly and watches as her eyes roll back in her head. He moves quickly and covers her mouth with his, catching her moans.

He deepens the kiss and grips her tighter as her box goes lax. He quickly pulls away and lets out a string of curses as his phone vibrates on his hip.

Jay's eyes connect with Erin's and they look at each other, trying to catch their breath.

Jay flips his phone open. "What?" He asks bluntly.

"Hows it going?" Antonio's voice asks in his ear.

"Fine." Jay answers and suppresses the urge to moan as Erin's lips travel over his neck. "We got our intel."

He hears Antonio break into laughter as Ruzek's voice cuts in. "Sounds like you got a lot more than just intel."

Erin pulls back to look at Jay, her eyes wide in shock. Jay isn't sure how to respond to the fact that they had just let their friends hear them get it on.

"Let's all head back to the station." Antonio orders, still laughing slightly.

"Yeah, Yeah. We're coming." Jay responds and automatically winces.

"Yeah, we heard that loud and clear buddy." Antonio comments. Before the line goes dead he hears his coworkers rolling with laughter.

A smile crosses Erin's lips, and allows Jay to relax a bit knowing that she wasn't bothered by it. "They're just jealous." She murmurs as she brings her arms around his neck. She pulls him in for another kiss. She kisses him until they are both breathless.

They break apart and Jay rests his forehead against Erins as they both catch their breath.

"What are you thinking?" She whispers as she unravels her legs from around his waist. His hands hold on to her hips as she puts her feet on the ground. Her legs still feel a little wobbly but she is able to stand.

Jay gives her his signature smirk, "Just that this was the assignment of the fucking year."

Erin throws her head back in laughter and runs her hand down his arm until her fingers lock with his. "Oh definitely." She says, leaning in for one last peck. "Lets get out of here."

**A/N: That's it. Was it worth the wait? I hope so. I hope you all enjoyed it, especially the smutty part(that always makes me nervous). I am open to a part three if you guys demand it enough. Leave me some love in a comment and also comment or PM your suggestions to me. I've gotten some great ones that I'm excited to start working on. :) Follows/Favorites are always appreciated. **


	3. Bleeding Out

**A/N: So about two weeks ago one of my favorite people came to me with a song that reminded her of how they ended with Linstead in the Mid-Winter finale. The song is 'Bleeding out' By Imagine Dragons and I absolutely fell in love with it. It inspired me and we thought, "Why don't we write this together?!" So we did. Between the holidays and me being sick as a dog it's been slow but me and Em are so proud to publish this for you guys. It will be a two shot, so definitely look out for a second part sometime in the future. Emily will also be creating her own 'Linstead Remix' on her account because we are doing alternate endings to 'Assignment of the Year' and we will be spinning off each others writing, I'm so excited because she is one of my favorite people in the world and one of the best writers I know. I hope you all enjoy! - Jayne **

**A/N: Who knew that taking a song idea to one of my favourite people would turn into a collaboration with one of the most talented writers I know? I can easily say Jayne is one of the people who inspired me to write and is probably where I learnt most of what I do, so working on this with her was not only a pleasure but a proper experience and I'm glad to say we're going to be doing more so keep an eye out! I'm so proud of this, and so glad that I got to do it with one of the most incredible people I've met in the fandom and I can't wait for part 2, enjoy! - Emily (emilyjaaayne)**

* * *

><p>"<em>You tell me to hold on<em>

_Oh you tell me to hold on_

_But innocence is gone_

_And what was right is wrong"_

* * *

><p>Erin stuffs her hands into her coat pocket and pulls the fabric closer around her figure as the cold Chicago air whips around her. The sting of tears blur her vision slightly. She swallows hard and watches as her breath clouds in front of her. The moment she had finished delivering her news, she practically ran from precinct. Jay had flashed her the most heartbreaking half-smile as his eyes glazed over and it broke her inside, she couldn't bare to face him so she had left while everyone was processing the fact they were losing her. She could barely comprehend it herself after saying it aloud. She can almost feel the friction of her feet turning around the corner in the snow, taking a deep breath in when she thought she was out of the dark.<p>

But then her body tenses as she hears footsteps crunching on the pavement behind her.

"Do I really mean that little to you?" The sharpness of the words cut through the air and slap her almost as hard as the icy wind that is stinging her pink tinged cheeks. She doesn't need to turn around to know who it is, she would recognize that voice anywhere, even if it is dripping with hurt and bitterness. She takes a shaky breath before taking a step forward. And another. She can't physically bring herself to face him now. She was the one who braved a smile in reaction to his watery-eyed attempt in the office and now she has a concoction of tears and mascara streaming down her face.

He stops dead in his tracks, clenching his fists when he realises that his words had just slid past her like a passing stranger.

"That's it?" He bellows down the street through gritted teeth, to avoid the quivering of his voice from breaking through. "You're just going to walk away?"

His heart drops through his stomach at a million miles an hour when she doesn't stop or even flinch in reaction to his voice. Instead, he watches her silhouette swing around the corner leaving him standing alone in the snow.

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe it. Jay had so many thoughts powering through his head that he could only keep up with one; why did she have to do it like that? He went over and over it but couldn't conjure up an answer and with every blank he drew, more anger surged through his body. By the time he had reached his apartment, his fingers should have been blue from how long he'd been standing in the brisk Chicago air but instead, every square inch of his skin was pulsing red.<p>

He runs his hands through his hair trying to steady the emotions boiling over inside of him. His thoughts repeat on a loop through his head and he reaches out for the Island counter that separates his living room from his small kitchen. He grips onto the countertop until his knuckles turn white. Of all of the emotions coursing through his bloodstream, rage seems the safest to focus on. So he does; he allows the rage making him see red to take over and he knocks the glass on the counter against the wall with significant force. The problem is, he feels no satisfaction in the way the glass breaks against the wall.

He lets out a frustrated groan and runs his hands over his face. 'Plan B' he thinks to himself as he glances around his apartment, not really sure what that plan is exactly. His eye focuses in on the pull bar mounted in his bedroom doorway. His feet move faster than his brain and within the moment his hands are wrapping around the bar. He channels his anger into pulling himself up and letting himself down with such speed and ease it seems like second nature to him. He feels his breathing getting heavier, his chest getting tighter and sweat coating his skin as it remained a deep plum shade.

Jay drops down off the bar and runs a hand through his sweaty hair, his brain still scrambled from a mix of emotions. His shirt is soaked from sweat so he swiftly lifts it over his head and lets it fall to the floor. He stares blankly at the wall trying desperately to think of a 'Plan C' to get himself to calm down. His eyes land on his punching bag in the corner and he decides it's the perfect thing to take his rage out on.

He pulls on his gloves and begins pumping his fists into the heavy punching bag hanging from the rafters on his ceiling. The chains rattle as the rage inside him travels through his fists. After a while of seeing red the blows from his fists slow as his lungs scream for air. He bends at the waist, resting his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. The burning in his lungs threatens to overpower him, not only from the over exertion but from the rest of the emotions pulsing through his bloodstream. He successfully worked through his rage but the rest of his emotions hit him like a tidal wave.

Jay walks over to the window and looks out over Chicago. He thinks about how much the Intelligence team has become his family in the past year and a half. Erin is a huge part of that and he has no idea how he is suppose to function without her in his life. She's his partner, his best friend, his family. Intelligence is the only family he has left and now it feels like he's losing Erin for what could be forever.

He feels tears prick his eyes and he shakes his head hoping to rid them. His knuckles whiten as his grip tightens on the windowsill. His breath is still coming out ragged and the lump in his throat isn't helping matters either.

He lets out a shaky breath and a low frustrated groan before pushing away from the windowsill. He swallows hard, willing the lump to go away but he feels his throat becoming thicker. His eyes travel to the broken glass on the floor, and not wanting a mess, he decides to clean it up to distract himself. He gathers the glass methodically into his hand and when his phone buzzes on the counter above him, and he automatically tries to shoot to his feet. Instead he smacks his head hard and juggles a handful of glass. In his struggle a sharp shard of glass lodges his palm. He lets a string of curses spill from his lips as he glances at the missed call from Antonio. He knows his friend is probably just worried about him but he can't deal with anyone right now. Guilt eats at his gut for ignoring the people he considers his family but it's what he's always done, because in one way or another, people always leave. He should have anticipated that Erin wouldn't stay but he was too blinded by the overwhelming pull that they seem to mutually share to even fathom the possibility of her shattering his heart into a million pieces.

He looks down at the shard of glass piercing his palm and can't help but feel like Erin's actions had done the same to his heart; blown it to fucking oblivion and shattered it without any effect on her own.

He robotically makes his way into his kitchen and grabs the first aid kit and the proceeds to carry it to his dining room table and dump the contents. He grabs the gauze, medical tape, and suture glue before taking a seat. He takes a deep breath and with his good hand grips the large piece of glass in his hand. Unshed tears blur his vision as his fingers jostle the glass in his wound. He quickly pulls out the glass and watches as blood floods from his hand. He presses a gauze pad to it, but it's profuse and he goes through four of them before the bleeding slows. He sloppily applies what glue he can and presses another gauze to his palm before wrapping the tape around his hand several times. He places the supplies back into his kit and walks it back into his kitchen to set it on the counter.

As he walks back to where he was sitting the amount of blood takes him aback. He takes a sharp intake of breath and realizes that even though Erin had broken his heart and physically caused him pain, he still cannot imagine going back to living life without her. The immensity of fear that fills him makes his body involuntarily shake.

Fearing his wobbly knees may give out on him, he sits back down and presses a shaky hand across his eyes, his last ditch effort to suppress the emotions and tears building up inside of him. But it's too late and soon tears are streaming down his face; deep sobs begin to rack his body and he lets them overtake him until there is nothing left.

* * *

><p>"<em>So I bare my skin<em>

_And I count my sins_

_And I close my eyes_

_And I take it in_

_And I'm bleeding out_

_I'm bleeding out for you, for you."_

* * *

><p>Erin's feet take her in circles around the streets of Chicago, one foot swiftly following the other, crunching in the fresh layer of snow that's floating down from the sky. Flakes fall on her face and catch in wisps of her hair but she lets them lie. She stops halfway around the block, once Jays voice has stopped filling her ears. The bitterness in his voice haunts her as she stands in the brisk, Chicago air debating what to do. Hearing him like that was destroying her, demonstrated by the tears running slowly down her cheek, picking up mascara and blush on their way down, almost freezing on her soft skin.<p>

"_Enough is enough," _she thinks to herself, brushing the tears and smudged makeup from her face and redirecting her feet straight to Molly's. Right now, she needed a glass of aged scotch on the rocks to warm her up from the inside out. What is done is done, and it's not going to change now.

She reaches the tall oak doors of her favourite bar and takes a deep, apprehensive breath in before pressing the door open with both arms. The warm bustle of the atmosphere combined with the musky scent of the room eases her just a little bit as she inches towards the bar, nodding to Hermann to let him know her usual was on the cards.

"Rough day kid?" He asks, his husky voice laced with subtle concern as he registers the beaten look that paints her face.

"Nothing I can't handle," she replies, trying to convince herself as she flashes a smile and exchanges her cash for her drink and scans the bar for any familiar faces. She nearly gave up until she recognises Ruzek in the corner on his own, cradling his own choice of drink - spiced rum. She was reluctant to go over but she needed someone from the team.

"Hey," she almost whispers as she slides into the seat opposite him. He snaps his head up at her arrival and continues to drink before looking back down again. Confusion runs through Erin before Adam has a chance to speak.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner, Erin?" He asked in a blunt, monotone voice that contrasted the usual chirpy and sarcastic tone that he usually spoke with. "Especially Jay, doesn't he deserve that at least?"

"C'mon Ruzek, I just had this off him and I don't need it right now." She takes a swig of her drink the moment she stops talking.

"So you spoke to him?"

"Mmhm," Erin mumbles as she finishes her drink and signals Hermann for another two. "Kind of, he talked. I walked." She tried to stop the guilt coming through in her voice, unlike Adam, whose emotions were beginning to show.

"I love ya Erin, you know that but you have to know how much this has hurt him right?" He stresses to her.

"It is what it is Adam, he's a big boy. He can handle it."

"He's my best friend, I can tell you he can't. You're breaking his heart man," Ruzek bites his tongue as he becomes irate with her ignorance towards the impact this is having on Jay.

She's doing well to hold herself together so far but Ruzek is tugging at her strings. She just shrugs as she shakes the ice in her glass to suss if there is anything left in the bottom before attempting a last sip.

"Uh, look…" he stutters with dismay to the way she is acting, as he begins to get up and inch away from the table, "good luck in the task force Lindsay, I'll see ya?" His voice drifting off as he bumps into Hermann carrying their drinks on his way out.

Erin sits at the table alone for a second, staring at the two full drinks and empty seat that she's been left with. "_He's right," _she thinks to herself, "_how could I just do that to him? How could I just stand there and blurt that I was abandoning him. His partner, his best friend, didn't even have the decency to let him down gently." _No, she had just ripped the band aid off, but the stinging never stopped for him.

* * *

><p>It's a four block walk from Molly's to Jay's,and as nighttime creeps over Chicago it feels like miles. Her feet carry her purposefully to Jays apartment building but as she comes to a halt in front of his building nerves kick in to hyperdrive. Suddenly she was frightened of the prospect of facing her partner. She shakes her head and takes a deep breath, reaching out for the handle of the lobby's heavy door before she can convince herself to turn around.<p>

She moves almost robotically up the five flights of stairs. As she rounds the corner she see's Jay's door, three doors down. She eliminates the space and is suddenly in front of his door. She lifts her heavy hand to knock but hesitation fills her body. Instead, she presses her ear to his wall to see if she can hear even the slightest movement to let her know he's in there. She waits a second until she can hear heavy feet shuffling around his apartment. She hears the sound of a chair scraping against the wood of his apartment floor.

Her nerves threaten to get the best of her but she squeezes her eyes shut and and lifts her hand again to knock. She is stopped again, not by nerves or doubts, but by the most heartbreaking sound she's ever heard. She drops her arm and presses her ear firmly against the door, trying to place the sound. Her heart plummets as she realizes the initial sound of light choking is developing into fully blown sobbing, and that it could only be coming from one person. The reality of the situation hits her hard, causing her knees to buckle beneath her. A shaky hand flies to her mouth, covering her own sobs threatening to choke her. She reaches out for the support of the wall and she barely makes it around the corner, hopefully far enough away that he won't hear her own sobs echoing his when her emotions overpower her. Erin presses her back against the wall, slowly sliding down it. Her breath comes short and the immensity of her emotions burns her lungs. She draws her knees to her chest as her mind runs rampant. He tear filled eyes finally spill over as realization of what she has done settles in her gut. '_You really fucked this time,_' She berates herself, the awareness that she has ruined one of the most meaningful relationships in her life, eating away at her. Sobs rack her body, shaking her small frame. She drops her head to her knees and finally just lets go.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm bleeding out<em>

_So if the last thing that I do_

_Is bring you down_

_I'll bleed out for you."_

* * *

><p>After what seems like a lifetime, Jay uses his uncut hand to pick his limp body up from against his kitchen counter, brought back to reality by the constant ringing of his phone. He brushed his hands down his jeans to dry them off. He feels a little better having let out his emotions, but he still isn't content with the situation. He can't just sit and do nothing, it's like an itch that is dying to be scratched. Stepping over the remaining shards of glass that litter his floor, he reaches to see which members of his family are so desperate to check on him. It humbles him to see Antonio and Ruzek's names cover his screen, one text from Adam particularly catching his eye.<p>

"Look man, I bumped into Erin. I know you aren't handling it well but neither is she, remember that yeah?

I'm here bro."

"_She sure as hell didn't seem that way," _he thinks to himself, an arrogant approach and he knows it, "_she seemed perfectly fine to me."_ Once he takes a moment to compose himself he realises he's being stupid. He knows Erin better than that but the bitterness is taking over his thoughts. His head is aching from his release of emotions and he makes his way to the sink, splashing cold water over his face, hoping that it will clear his mind. And it does. "_Get a grip Halstead," _he mumbles to himself before pushing himself away from the sink and going to grab a fresh shirt.

Suddenly, thoughts of Erin's feelings override his own. He was so caught up in how this transition would be affecting him, he didn't give a second thought to how the most important person to him would take it. He knows she'll struggle, even if she knows that it's the right move. Her selflessness will cause her to worry about how she's affecting everyone else by putting herself first for once in her life, and she'll worry alone, pushing everyone who tried to soothe her away because she's Erin Lindsay and she can handle it, so she says. How can he hold such an amazing opportunity against her? And with that, he pulls a deep navy tee over his head, ruffling his hair slightly, swipes his jacket from the sofa and heads towards his door.

He has to double back to lock his door just down the corridor, his feet taking him so swiftly to Erin he forgot to do it when he left. With his pace picking up again after he secures his apartment, it doesn't take him two seconds to reach and swing around the corner towards the stairwell. He is too impatient to wait for the elevator that would probably come from the highest floor. The sound of his heavy feet beating the carpet in the hallway of his building made him oblivious to the weeping coming from the floor further along. He jumps back when he realises he just nearly stepped on someone, taking a moment to register who has her head tucked into her knees in his hall. He towers over her, casting a shadow but she doesn't even flinch at the presence of the person stood by her. She is too scared to raise her head in fear of meeting the gaze of a total stranger while she is in pieces on the floor. Anticipating a concerned, "are you okay?" from someone she has never met, she begins to shake, willing whoever is there to go away rather than attempting to comfort her. Instead, she senses movement as Jay turns and slides down the wall beside her, brushing her arm with his as he slowly falls.

Erin raises her head apprehensively and instantly locks eyes with her partner. His eyes are red rimmed and his face is flushed. They look at each other for a moment, their breathing heavy and their pulses racing. Jay opens his mouth slightly, then closes it again, not sure what to say or where to start. He leans his head back against the wall, his body relaxing slightly in Erin's presence. She scoots herself closer to him and follows suit, leaning her head back against the wall. Erin timidly reaches over for his bloodied hand, stroking over his messy bandage before interlocking her fingers with his and bringing their hands to rest over her heart. After letting their hands linger for a moment, Jay brings their interlocked hands to his lips, placing a comforting kiss on Erin's small, shaking hand; their own unspoken apology.

* * *

><p>"<em>When your eyes are red<em>

_And emptiness is all you know_

_With the darkness fed_

_I will be your scarecrow"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Please let us know how we did and leave us reviews, they are crack to us :D Also feel free to leave us prompts. I will be working on my other multichapters for the next week or so but then I will get to the hospital prompt I have. We're both always open to new and unique prompts, so get your noggins thinking on what you'd like to see. Thank you guys so much for reading our work, we hope you love it as much as we do. **_


	4. Nicotine

**A/N: So this is just a quick drabble for a tumblr prompt. They asked me to do the Christina/Burke "What do you want!" Scene from Grey's anatomy; which turns out to be perfect since I'm currently rewatching Grey's. This was a lot of fun, ive been really sick lately but I'm slowly but surely working on my "To Serve and Protect" collab story(which should *fingers crossed* be updated within the next week) and I'm also working on one of the final chapters for "Can't fight alone" (it's really hard for me bc it was my first ever fic but itll be up soon as well). **

**Let me know if I should do like a short part two to this? Sometimes when I have writers block if I get a good prompt like this it helps fuel me and get rid of my writers block. Please forgive any grammar/tense issues, it's late and I'm just doing this for fun. :3 I also listened to 'Irresistible" By Fall Out Boy and "Nicotine" by Panic! at the Disco, they both fit the situation really well. ;3 Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>~'Your love's a fucking drag, but I need it so bad'~<em>

* * *

><p>Jay walks into the locker room, his legs moving swiftly as anger surges through his veins. A pervy perp had been hitting on Erin in interrogation all afternoon. As if that didn't have him on edge enough, the creep had made a joke about Jay not being her 'type'. And worse than that, she had the nerve to agree with him; which Adam and Kevin had gotten a real kick out of. Jay focuses all his anger and uses it to drive his fist into the nearest locker. Jay shakes out his hand as he paces back and forth, trying to calm himself down. He wants more than late night hook ups and quickies in the car after work. He wanted everything. With <em>her. <em>

"Ugh," Erin exclaims as she makes her way into the locker room, "I feel like I'm going to need to shower for days to get that creep off of me." She visibly shivers at the thought of having to spend one more moment with the guy. She makes her way over to where Jay is leaning against the counter. "You wanna wash my back?" She offers seductively, reaching out a hand to caress his bicep.

He recoils at her touch, "Nah I'll pass." He says tightly, and heads over to his locker, opening it roughly.

His reaction catches her off guard so it takes her a moment to process it. "Okay,you're mad." She observes, slipping her hands into her back pockets.

He picks up his things out of his locker and shoves them into his pockets, the anger waves over him again and he scrunches his face as he finally looks over at her. "Not your type?" He strains as he says the words, not sure how he was able to actually form the words.

"It was a joke." She emphasizes with a soft laugh.

He pulls on his leather jacket over his hoodie. "Well it wasn't funny." He says flatly as he slams his locker door.

He brushes past her and she grabs his arm and pulls him back "Jay, come on."

"What do you want, Erin?" He asks bluntly, shaking off her hand.

"I want you to stop acting like an asshole for one." She crosses her arms over her chest. "You don't get to sleep with me and then act like a total asshole to me."

Jay rolls his head back in frustration, "Oh that's fucking rich." He scoffs, "Yeah lets pretend like I'm the one being the asshole in this situation."

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean?" Erin demands, anger prickling her skin.

Jay lets out a heavy sigh and walks back towards the lockers clenching his fists; trying to reign in his feelings before turning back around. "What do you want?" He demands, his voice rising.

Erin is taken aback "What do you mean, I don't-"

He cuts her off, "You don't want to date me, you don't want to ever fuck me at your place, you don't want your father to find out about us, so what? What do you want?" He repeats, stressing every word.

"Thats not, I don't-" She stutters, shocked at the amount of emotion in his words.

He squeezes his eyes shut in frustration. "No," he says, pointing his hand at her."What do you want?"

"Don't yell at me!" Erin strains, running a hand through her hair.

A bitter smile crosses his lips and he pushes past her.

She turns to follow, "Don't walk away Halstead. We are having a conversation here. "

He turns back on her, "Well what do you want Erin!" He yells, everything in his body begging for an answer.

"I don't know!" She yells, exasperation in her voice.

Fed up with everything, Jay approaches her and grabs her by the arms pulling him against him. He crashes his lips onto hers and holds on as her body melts under the onslaught of his lips. He was addicted to her, the smell of her, the taste of her; she was running through his veins like nicotine and he never wanted to quit. But he can't handle being used anymore, he wants more, he needs more.

He reluctantly drags his lips from hers, and locks eyes with her as he lets go of her.

"Well, figure it out." He demands before walking straight out of the locker room, slamming the door behind him.

Erin stands there shocked for a moment at what just happened and waits as her pulse returns to normal. And that's when it hits her; this wasn't going to be the fling that she wanted it to be. She runs her tongue over her lips, tasting him there. He's not something she's going to be able to quit.

* * *

><p>~'<em>Cross my heart and hope to die, I've lost control and I don't want it back.'~<em>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Please leave me more prompts like this in my PM or on tumblr! I really loved this one, i actually get a lot of linstead inspiration from Grey's. Also let me know if you want a short part two for this one? Please comment and let me know how you liked this? And as always favorite/follow. Thank you so much! _


End file.
